Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 8$ and $c = 4$. $6$ $d$ $^2 + 6$ $c$ $ + 3$
Answer: Substitute $8$ for ${d}$ and $4$ for ${c}$ $ = 6{(8)}^2 + 6{(4)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(64) + 6{(4)} + 3 $ $ = 384 + 24 + 3 $ $ = 411$